


Thunder

by Zoe Rayne (MontanaHarper)



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Early Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-05-30
Updated: 1998-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/Zoe%20Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a response to Cara's challenge on the Hercfic list. It contains: Hercules, Iolaus, Ares, a thunderstorm, a garden, a sapphire necklace, and is 200 words exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> **AO3 A/N:** This is an example of my very early fanfic. For historical purposes I'm leaving it as it was originally posted, including the summary. Even if a lot of it makes me cringe now.

The gray of the gathering clouds was reflected in Iolaus' eyes as he gazed out the open window and he watched Hercules' disappearing back with sorrow. He knew the demigod was right to go alone to deliver Autolycus' wedding gift to Cupcake—a stunning sapphire necklace (of questionable provenance, naturally).

The sky darkened before his eyes, daggers of silver slicing through the air and a cacophony of thunder reverberating in their wake. He inhaled the crisp smell of impending rain. He loved thunderstorms; they reminded him of his lover.

He thought of that glorious, muscled body entangled with his own, strong hands caressing him, giving him pleasure like no one had before... He shook his head roughly; that line of thought was a bad idea when he was alone.

Heavy drops of rain splattered against the cottage roof in steady rhythm, soothing and peaceful. Iolaus stepped outside into the garden, the cool drops splashing his heated skin and quickly soaking him through.

At the tender touch on his shoulder, he turned to see the face of his lover smiling seductively down at him. Without reservation, Iolaus melted into the strong arms, inhaling his musky scent and murmuring his name.

"Ares."


End file.
